


Confrontation

by Jemzamia



Series: Dancing Under The Light Of The Full Moon [3]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, RPF, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waiting for weeks for Pasha to acknowledge exactly who he is and what happened a year ago, Kevin's patience wears thin. So he decides to confront Pasha after training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This RPF pairing is a result of silly fun between a friend and myself during the 2013 series. It is pure fantasy and isn't intended to reflect real life at all.
> 
> The Halloween shows of 2012 and 2013 are to blame for this series.

Kevin considered himself a patient person, but after three weeks of waiting for Pasha to talk to him about what happened a year ago it was swiftly running out.

After routine practice, Kevin confronted Pasha in the changing rooms as soon as they were alone.

“Are you ever going to talk to me about it?” he bluntly asked.  
“About what?” replied Pasha, hoping that playing ignorance would let him escape this conversation.  
“You know perfectly well what. Stop pretending. I’ve seen your glances at me during training. The ones you hope I don’t see. Why won’t you talk to me about it? Or at least apologise?”  
“And what good would that do?” yelled Pasha. “What’s done is done. There’s no changing it now. Just stay the hell out of my way.”

Pasha then went for the door to leave but Kevin swiftly grabbed him and pushed him backwards across the room until they hit a wall.   
“No, you do not just walk away from this! You made me like this. You turned my life upside down and I want to know why. Why do this to me and then act like I’m nothing at all to you?”

Pasha was desperately trying to calm himself. Kevin’s manhandling of him had taken him by surprise and now he felt like he was on the brink of violence. However, he couldn’t help but notice how fantastic Kevin’s strong hands holding him in place felt. Pasha wanted act. Respond. Finally give in to what he had been denying himself for the past few weeks. Slowly he let his eyes meet Kevin’s and answered.  
“Because I wanted you and I couldn’t help myself.”  
Kevin was taken aback by the admission. His grip on Pasha loosened a little. He looked bemused which Pasha couldn’t help but think was adorable. Pasha raised his arms and gently placed them on Kevin’s wrists to push them down gently.

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened. I truly am. No one deserves to have this forced on them. It’s kind of why I’ve been staying away. I don’t want to make things any worse. I’ll just stay out of your way.”  
Pasha tried to leave for a second time and yet again he found himself pushed back into a wall.  
“Don’t go,” begged Kevin. “Please don’t. I’ve been on my own for so long with this thing. On my own full stop actually.”  
At that Pasha felt a pang in his heart and leaned forward to kiss Kevin. Their lips touched lightly. Kevin looked at Pasha in surprise before smiling shyly and deepening the kiss. Soon both of their hands were all over each other: caressing backs, pulling at arms and tangling in each other’s hair. They were swiftly getting lost in each other. Casting away all the guilt and pain they had been carrying with them.


End file.
